


Telling Her the Secret

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-26
Updated: 2006-03-26
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Remus is filled with a conflict.  How is he going to tell his girlfriend, Monique Potter, abot his "furry little problem" and how does she react?  Very short one shot.





	Telling Her the Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

<b><u>Disclaimer:  Everything except for Monique Potter belongs to JK Rowling.  Monique is mine.</u></b>

<b><u></u></b>

<b><u>Telling Her the Secret</u></b>

<b><u></u></b>

            Remus J Lupin lay in his bed at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, not sleeping, but staring at the red hanging surrounding his bed.  Three days until the full moon.  He <i>hated</i> being a werewolf, but he had been for a long time.  Now, at 17, he had a problem.  He didn’t know how exactly to tell his girlfriend, Monique Potter, what he was and how she’d react. 

 

            As he lay wondering about it, he instantly remembered when James had told Lily, who already knew, and what they had gone through while they knew he was telling said girlfriend.  Maybe he should just ask James and Sirius what to do.

 

            The next evening, after the Marauders had a conference (for some reason Lily was there); Remus was waiting for Monique to return from the Library.  When she entered the Common Room, she smiled at him and walked over.

 

            “Hey you.  What’s wrong?” she asked, her sapphire eyes filled with concern.

 

            “I need to talk to you.  Privately,” he said, taking her hand and leading her down the hallways.  Once they reached their destination (the room of requirement), a door appeared.  They entered a room with chairs and couches, roomy, yet intimate.  “Mon, I have to tell you something…I know that you’ve noticed my disappearances every moth near and around the full moon.  Mon, I’m a werewolf,” he waited in silence for her to say she hated him.

 

            “Oh, poor baby!  That must be horrid.  I still love you,” she said.  Then, realizing what she said, she turned red in the face.

 

            “Y-you l-love me?” he asked.  When she nodded meekly, he smiled.  “I love you too.” 

 

            Maybe telling her was the best thing he’d ever done.


End file.
